Mending a broken heart, love of the Ice Prince
by Simma
Summary: What if Inuyasha choose Kikyo? Leaving Kagome heartbroken? What if Sesshoumaru takes her in? What if his heart isn't as in incased in ice as everyone thinks? what if he fell in love? What if Kagome isn't actually a Human?
1. Tears of a broken heart

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers! Here is my newest story! Yay! Anyway I don't wanna waste your time with my ramblings when you could be reading the story so I'll just sut right to the disclaimer then to the story okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters although I'm sure the person who did is a God, I mean you'd have to be to create a character that's as big a hunk as Sesshoumaru is!**

Tears slid down her delicate face, as she ran. She ran unaware of her surroundings, thrying to get away, away from the heartbreak, from the pain, from _him_.

Tripping on a prutruding root, she fell to the ground. Not having the energy or will power ti lift herself from the ground. She leaned against the tree, who's root she tripped over, and curled her long slender legs, into her chest. Resting her forehead on her knees, her waist long, raven black hair, fell over her shoulders. Hiding the tears of a broken heart, that flowed like a steady river from her magnificent, chocolate brown eyes.

Unknown to the beautiful girl, who still sat crying into her knees, was a silent observer. Watching with eyes, as well as his face, void of all emotion. But inside he was in the state of great turmoil, seeing the only being to stir emotions and feelings within him, that he had nt felt in centuries.

'Insolulent half-bred! What have you done to hurt her this time! She who's gentle Kindness knows no bounds, she who holds no hate or ill will, she who's purity and beauty is unmatched by any creature that walks this earth, she who has... captured me heart.' The observer's eyes narrowed with hatred towards his hanyou brother, he has hurt this beautiful girl to many times to count and he could take it no longer.

Stepping from the shadows, his long silvery hair glowed in the light of the full moon, and his beautiful orbs, of molten gold, shone through the darkness of the night.

"Miko." his quiet, monotone voice rung through the surrounding trees, startling the crying girl before him, as she looked up with shock in her eyes, at the tall and extravagently handsome demon that stood before her.

"Sesshoumaru..." whipered the girl, as she stared into his beautiful golden eyes.

Giving a slight inclination of his head, he looked into the girls eyes, which held great pain adn suffering as tears still flowed from them.

"Kagome, why is it you cry?" Sesshoumaru asked, although he was sure he already knew the answer.

The girl's eyes, widened. That was the first time he had ever said her name, he normally referred to her as Miko, Wench, or Girl.

"Inuyasha." was her simple answer, as she lowered her gaze.

Sesshoumaru sighed, he figured as much. Then kneeling down before her, he raised his right hand, and placed on of his delicatly clawed fingers beneath her chin. Raising her face upward, so her gaze was once again locked with his.

"What is it, that my half-breed brother, has done now?"

Kagome looked away before muttering her answer, fighting away a new onslaught of tears.

"He choose Kikyo."

"Hn." with that Sesshoumaru rose and turned around, heading towardsher campsite, and her travelling companions. Stopping to look over his shoulder at the girl who looked at him with sadened eyes.

"Come Kagome, we must gather your kit, and inform your travelling companions of your departure, then we will head to my palace. Where you will be staying, understood?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a look of clear shock upon her face before nodding and geting to her feet, to follow Sesshoumaru. Who had turned his head forward, and continued forward towards her campsite.

**A/N: I know it's not much, but the next chapter will be longer, and so will the ones to follow it. This chapter is really just to see how people like it and if I should continue with the story or just forget it, not that I would but you know. Anyway, I hoped you liked it, and that you will review and tell me your honest opinion of this story.**


	2. Goodbyes and a new beginning

**A/N: Hello Peoples! I know I haven't updated this at all since I posted it, but her's the next chapter, and I'll do my best to get the next one up as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Inuyasha or anyof it's characters even though I had this really auesome dream that I did and that I was a demon character in it but I eventually woke up and almost cried because it was all just a dream.**

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru through the forest, heading towards the campsite, where her friends were staying to rest for the night. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's gorgous long silken silver hair gently sway back and forth as he walked. Kagome got the sudden urge to run her fingers through his beautiful silver locks to see if the were actually as soft as the looked. Reaching forward Kagome was about to touch his hair when all of a sudden she heard him speak.

"Your group is up ahead, and my insolent half-breed brother is there, as well as the dead preistess."

"Ohhh...okay..." was all Kagome could say as she dropped her hand back to her side.

Sesshoumaru walked from the trees into the clearing, only to be greated by Inuyasha angerly yelling at him, and the Inutachi all weilding their weapons ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here for you bastard. If you think your getting my sword you'd better think again!" Inuyasha shouted as he brandished his Tetsuiga.

"Foolish, Half-breed, I am not here for your pathetic sword." Sesshoumaru said, as he flicked some lose strands of hair over his shoulder.

"Then why are you here, you bastard?!"

"He's with me Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she walked from the trees into the clearing, and stopping to stand at Sesshoumaru's side.

The entire Inutachi gave a collective gasp, as their eyes widened.

"W..wha...WHAT?! Kagome why the hell are you with that bastard? And what do you mean he's with you? He could kill all of us in a split second and you bring him here! What are you NUTS!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I could ask you the same thing to you Inuyasha, what is Kikyo doing here hmm?" Kagome asked, as she pointed to Kikyo who stood not far behind Inuyasha.

"She's travelling with us, with her we'll be able to find the jewel shards quicker." Inuyasha stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see, well don't worry Inuyasha, me and Sesshouaru won't be here for much longer, I just came to get my son and tell you I was leaving." Kagome said, as she walked over to Shippo and picked him up, and then walked back over to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Your leaving?! With that bastard?! What the hell for?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why do you care? You have Kikyo, you don't need me anymore. I won't be such a useless burden to you anymore." Kagome said, as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"Kagome... I..." Inuyasha whispered as he took a step forward reaching out to her, however he stopped abruntly when Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome and gave a low warning growl, which surprised everyone in the small clearing, including Kagome.

"Goodbye Sango, Miroku, Kirara, I hope to see you again someday. Goodbye Inuyasha I hope you and Kikyo will be happy together." And with that Kagome turned on her heels and left the small clearing with Shippo firmly in her arms.

Sango who had been in a state of shock since Kagome had walked into the clearing behind Sesshoumaru, dropped her hirakotsu and fell to her knees in tears as her friend and sister walked away. Miroku got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm his love down, totally forgeting about his staff as it to fell to the ground, unnoticed by it's owner,

Sesshoumaru watched this scene play before him, as he heard the soft sobs of Kagome as she walked from the clearing. Giving a small barely noticable sigh, he walked over to the begrieved demon slayer.

"Slayer, you, the firecat, and the monk are welcome to call upon Kagome at anytime while she recides at my palace, However the dead priestess and my insolent hanyou brother may not accompany you."

Sango stopped her crying as she looked up at the demon lord, and jumping to her feet bowed low.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you so much."

"Hn." Was all Sesshoumaru said as he turned on his heels and left the clearing, following after Kagome.

"This shall be a whole new beginning for her, her heart shall heal, and I will be there to help her through everything." Thought Sesshoumaru as he quickly caught up to Kagome and lead her towards where his small group waited, before they left towards the West, to Sesshoumaru's palace, to Kagome's new beginning.

**A/N: So that's it, again I'll do my best to update soon on this one as well as my other stories but I might not remember so please forgive me in advance. Anyway I hope you liked it. Bye and best wishes love Simma!!**


End file.
